Our Unknown Love
by KenshinsHeart
Summary: Kagome is an average student, and Inuyasha is the popular bad ass of the school. They have always hated each other for reasons unknown,But with a few minor happenings and a major event happens, it ends up changing the rest of thier lives forever. KI, SM
1. Default Chapter

Note: O.k this is my first Fanfiction. Id like to say a few things first.1. im writing this on word pad, since i havnt got around to redownloading word. so i cant spell check it. 2. I have bad grammar, but im going to try my best at it. 3. I'll update as often as i can. I'm a busy person but i rarly sleep so in that time ill try to write and get chapters out asap. 3. the first chapter will be out within the next couple of days but in the mean time, please tell me what you think of the summary and how you like the intros (btw i couldnt think of a last name for Sango, so i ask for a suggestion please i would appreciate it) and lastly please be gently since once again this is my first try. thank

you

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once and once only. I do not own

Inuyasha

**Our Unknown Love**

**Introductions**

**Kagome Higurashi**

Age: 16

Eyes: blue/grey

Hair:Black waist length

Height:5'5

Lives: with her mother brother and grandfather

at the Higurashi Shrine

Facts:Kagome is a junior Miko High along with her best friend

Sango. She is an average student well liked by anyone who

crosses her path, well everyone except Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha Shikon**

Age: 17

Eyes: Golden

Hair: Sliver well past his waist

Height: 6'0

Lives: with older brother Sesshoumaru and his wife Rin

Facts:Inuyasha the bad ass is a senior at Miko High and is

Loved by most of the girls in school he is currently dating

Kikyo. He and his best friend Miroku are always up to no good,

playing pranks on ppl and what not.

**Sango**

Age: 16

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black a little past the waist

Height: 5'6

Lives: with her father and her younger brother Kohaku across from

the Higurashi Shrine.

Facts:Sango and kagome grew up together. They've always been there for

each other and looked out for one another. Sango just like Kagome is

a junior in high school. She also has a 'minor crush' on Miroku.

**Miroku Monk**

Age: 17

Eyes: Violet

Hair: black short and simple

Height: 5'10

Lives: He lives with his father

Facts: Miroku is a senior. He can never keep his hands to himself, and

always ends up getting slapped by the girls, But dont get him wrong

hes head over hills in love with Sango. Just doesnt admit it.

_**well that was the intro to the characters, tell me what you think so far please**_


	2. chapter 1

**Thanks you to those who reviewed my intro. You guys are so great and made me so happy I promise to you all that I will do my very best for you. Thank You again :)**

_**WARNING!!--Language**_

**Chapter 1**

Kagome sat in her forth period class sighing as she stared out the window.'_It's such a beautiful day, the sun is shining bright, the sky is clear and blue, the flowers are in full bloom' _she sighed again. _'perfect' _she let her eyes wonder down to a familar tree and the person who was currently using it to recline against. _' Well almost perfect' _she then rolled as eyes as she watched Inuyasha take a puff from his cigarette. _'God, he's such an idiot, he's always such an arrogant ass , he's always putting on some kind of show'_ she let out a puff of air just as he turn and looked at her with a smirk. "Asshole" she accidently said aloud.

"Miss Higurashi, would ye like to tell me why ye thinks that Cortez is an as you put it 'asshole'?" replied her history teacher. A students just snickered and Sango just looked at her with sympathy.

"Umm...I err...I-I didn't mean to call him that...I umm was just talking to myself, yes thats it I was talking to myself." Kagome said nervously. A few more quiet laughs were heard before the teacher spoke again.

"Well then Miss Higurashi, I suggest ye stop talking to yeself then and pay more attention to class or I will be forced to give ye detention. Is that understood young lady?" replied the teacher with a stern look in her eyes.

"Yes, Miss Keade. I appologise" said Kagome as she sank back down in her chair mortified and took a quick glace out the window only to find Inuyasha gone. _'This was all his fault, it's always his fault'_ she sighed and finally started to focus on what Keade was saying.

****

Kagome and Sango were now walking down the hall toward the cafeteria. Sango was curious about the little outburst Kagome had half an hour ago. So finally she decided to ask."Kagome?" she said softly. "What is it Sango?" Kagome said as she looked at her best friend. "Well, umm I was just wondering what all that was about back in class?" she asked while looking back at her friend. Kagome sighed heavily and stared down at her feet. "I was looking out the window thinking about how beautiful a day it was until i saw HIM standing outside. Then he so happened to turn towards me like he knew I was looking at him and gives me one of his ole so famous smirks. He's so arrogant Sango." she said.

Sango nodded her head in agreement " Yea totaly, i swear He and Miroku are the worst. They are always up to no good. During homeroom Inuyasha put a rat in Eri's backpack then when she went to get a pencil, she grabed the rat instead and started screaming then Miroku went up and offered her his services, and rubber he but. She was to terrified not to mention humiliated that she ran out after with tears rolling down her face" she said angerly while shaking her head.

"God, how awful poor Eri" Kagome gasped. She felt pity for the poor girl. "I swear Sango those boys need to be taught a lesson." she said.

"Yea really, anyways lets get some chow I'm starving" said Sango as she and Kagome walked into the cafeteria. They walked up to the buffet table and got some salad and a couple pieces of fruit, then went ahead and sat down at an empty table.

"So Kags, what are you going to do this weekend?" said Sango as she bit into her apple.

"I dont know yet I havn't planed anything yet, why?" Kagome replied while takeing a sip of her pop.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to stay over at my house this weekend. Kohaku is staying at a friends house so I thought maybe you can stay over at mine to keep me company." Sango said

"Sounds good I'll ask mom as soon as i get......" Kagome was interupted as soon as a noodle landed smack dab on her forhead "home" she finshed as she looked up at the noodle. She then noticed Inuyasha was laughing a few seats behind Sango.

"Why...that..." Kagome slowly picked the noodle off her forhead calmly stood up, pick up her salad and slowly mad her way toward Inuyasha.

"Man Miroku, that was good, bam right on her forhead" Inuyasha laughed. He just couldnt help himself. the opportunity was there so he just had to take it. The look on her face was priceless.

"That was great and all Yasha, but uhh.." Replied Miroku looking a bit scared.

Inuyasha whiped a tear from his eye as he replied. "but what Miroku?" Just then a plate of salad was dumped on his head. "What the..." he quickly turned around and was met face to face with none other than..."Kagome" she looked angery, very angery.

"Bitch, why the hell did you do that for" he said while narrowing his eyes and picking lettuce out of his hair.

"What the hell do you think thats for you ignorant ass" Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"Keh! beats be bitch." he shrugged and put his nose up in the air.

"Why Kagome your looking lovly as ever i must say" Interupted Miroku as he stood up.

"Can it Monk" replied Sango as she joined Kagome and sent Miroku a death glare. Miroku gulped and sat back dow. he did not want to deal with two angery women at the moment, even if one of them was the one was the love of his life. He then focused his attention back on Kagome and Yasha who were currently having a glaring contest.

"You are such a jerk" Said Kagome

"Bitch" was Inuyasha lame comeback

"Why the hell do you always call me a bitch. You know my name its Ka-go-me or are you just to stupid to remember" she seeth

"I know your name, but i like bitch better. It fits you more" he said while smirking

"Come on Kagome lets go we're going to be late for class and we dont want to cause more of a scene" said Sango and she looked around and noticed everyone was starting.

"Fine!" she said and began to turn around when..."Yea thats right bitch run off with your tail between your legs so you wont cause more of a scene" said and burst into laughter and was followed by hlaf the people in the lunch room.

"Why..You." Kagome then turned back around toward him picked up his pop and dumped it over his head.

"FUCK" Inuyasha stood straight up and leaned forward till their faces were inches apart. "You've done did it now. your mind BITCH"

and then he...........

**TBC**

**once again id like to thank you guy for giving me confidence on continuing this fic. thank you so much.**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 2 fixed

**Note:**_ o.k i fixed this chapter mainly the little part with kikyo in it. thansk again to **Draechaeli**_

**WARNING: Language**

**Last time:**

"Fine!" she said and began to turn around when..."Yea thats right bitch run off with your tail between your legs so you wont cause more of a scene" said and burst into laughter and was followed by half the people in the lunch room.

"Why..You." Kagome then turned back around toward him picked up his pop and dumped it over his head.

"FUCK" Inuyasha stood straight up and leaned forward till their faces were inches apart. "You've done it now. your mine BITCH"

and then he...........

**Chapter 2**

Thier eyes were locked together. Kagome could feel his hot breath on her lips. She swallowed a huge lump in her throat and closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly outof relex. Inuyasha looked down at her lips then back up to her eyes and smirked when he saw they were closed. He silently reached for his half eaten piece of pie and smashed it in her face. Her eyes flew wide open and looked at the now smirking Inuyasha.

"Y-you" she glared at him and spit out the pieces that got in her mouth and wiped the corners of her lips off.

"You Bastard" she said as she roughly pushed him, he fell over the bench of his table and landed on his bottom. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Bitch" he said and swung his leg under her causing her to fall in front of him flat on her ass. That was the last straw for her. She sat up on her knees and lunged right at him. She grabed his hair and yanked it hard.

"The fuck?..ouch...bitch" he grabed a hold of her wrist and tried to pry her away, but she kept a strong hold on it. So he rolled over so he was on top of her, she started to kick at him and pull at his hair harder.

Meanwhile the whole lunch room had formed a circle around the pair and was cheering them on. Sango and Miroku just stood side by side shaking thier heads at thier friends. Miroku looked over at Sango and noticed she was watching the fight intently, so he reach out his hand and..."PERVERT" she yelled face burning red and slapped him "It was worth it" he said and focused his attention back on the two fighting. They were currently trying to pin each other.

"Asshole" Kagome said as she landed a punch to his face causing blood to seep from his lip.

"Ugg...wench" He said and fliped them over again and pinned her hands above her head. He was about to say more when...

"Inuyasha...Higurashi that is enough" they both were both pulled off each other by a very pissed off looking principal.

"You two will stay after school for detention, understood?" He said while glaring at both of them.

"Yes. Mr. Shikon" "Keh whatever Fluffy" they said at the same time.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha refrain from calling me Fluffy" he said.

"Keh I'm out of here" Yasha said as he walked out of the lunch room

"Higurashi, I'm very disappointed in you." he said as he softened his look a little, but kept a stren voice. She was one of his prized students.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Shikon. It wont happened again" she said as she looked down at her feet her bangs shadowing her eyes.

" I certainly hope not Higurashi. You may go now" he said. She nodded and walked out the same door to her next class.

"And that goes for the rest of you too" he said then turned around as he watched the rest of the students scurry about. He then rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. _' It has been a long day'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha kicked the dirt and sat under his tree. _'Damn'_ he thought. He hadn't meant for things to go that far. He just wanted to get her a little angery. He didn't expect her to get that violent. Now he has to stay after school for detention on top of that he just knew he was really going to hear it from Fluffy and Rin later on at home. _'Shit'_ he thought. He'd be lucky if they let him go out at all in the next few weeks. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name.

"Yasha?" the person called as she appoarched him.

"Hey Kikyo" he said as he looked into her deep brown eyes when she walked up to him.

"Umm...Inuyasha why is there pop and food in your hair?" she said as she took a strand in her fingers.(**ty** **_Draechaeli_**)

"I got in a fight at lunch, by the way where were you?" He said as he took her in his arms and inhaled her scent. _'Her scent is different yet familar'_

"Oh, i forgot to tell you I went to the mall for lunch with a couple of the girls." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

_'Hmm maybe thats why she smells different, but still ...oh well' _he said as he inhaled one more time and was brought out of his thought when she spoke again.

"Whom were you fighting with this time?" she said as she pulled back and looked in his golden orbs.

"Kagome" he said as he looked up at his tree and sighed.

"That dumb wench? She needs to learn her place. How dare she get my Inuyasha in trouble" she said as she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Keh! lets go I'll walk you to your next class" he said and he hooked his arm with hers. She nodded and followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome lazily walked into her class and sighed and she sat at her desk and fingered her blouse that was stained. I can't believe i have detention. I've never had a detention in my life. _'Damn him'_ . She was brought out of it when the bell rang and the rest of the students filed in along with Inuyasha _'Speak of the devil'_ she thought as she rolled her eyes at him. He just sent her a glare as he took his seat behind her.

Thunk.

_'what was that?' _Kagome blinked.

Thunk. Thunk.

_'The hell...?'_ She narrowed her eyes and she finally figured out what that was _'Inu..yasha'_. she narrowed her eyes more and turned around.

"Cut that out will you?" she whispered as she sent him a death glare.

"Keh!" he muttered and looked away.

She sent him one last glare before turning back around and listened as the teacher spoke.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

Her eye started twitching.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

She started to clenched her teeth.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

Then she started to turn red

Thunk. Thunk.

Then she snaped

THUNK.

"I SAID STOP THAT" she yelled as she faced him with her hands fisted.

"Kagome, out of my class now. I will not have you yelling and disrupting me" Her math teacher said strenly.

"But, but it was his fault, he was kicking my chair and wouldn't stop when I asked him to" she said while pointing at the smirking Inuyasha.

"Very well, Inuyasha out of my class too" said Mrs. Wind as she pointed at the door

"Feh!...fine with me. this class is boring anyway" He said while standing up and gather his stuff.

Kagome just stood there staring at the teacher. _'She still can't be serious on making me leave the class. it was his fault not mine'_.

"Problem Kagome?" Mrs when asked as she turned her attention back to her.

Kgome blinked and shook her head _'guess so, I better go I don't want to get more trouble than I already am'_ she sighed.

"No Ma'am" she said as she gathered her stuff and followed Inuyasha out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**there all done chaptaer 3 will be up real soon. Reveiw please :)**


	4. chapter 3

**thank you to all of you who reviewed it really encourages me to keep on writing so thank you :)**

**Bluefay56: yea i know my spelling and grammar suck that is why i warned you guys before you read it, i also know i miss words and i also get letters backwards, i do try my best though. trust me when i say my writing is a hell of a lot better than it was months ago, im slowly getting better at it..as for my punctuation well i was never any good at english as you can tell..lol, but anyways i thank you for your review ill try harder for you , anyways when i check my work I usually read the chapters 4 to 5 times before i post it. but editing your own work makes it different to catch everything. thanks again**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE**!!!

**Chapter 3**

Kagome was glaring daggers at Inuyasha as they sat at thier desks in the detention room "I can't believe you got us kicked out of Mrs. Winds class" she whispered to Inuyasha

"Me? I wasn't the one that yelled" he narrowed hes eyes at her.

"Well if you had not been kicking my chair, I would have not yelled" she said loudly as she bang her fists on her desk.

"Miss Higurashi, need I remind you that you are in detention and shall remain quiet?" Sesshomaru asked as he raised a brow at her.

"Sorry Mr. Shikon" she said as she sent Inuyasha another glare at his smirk.

"Inuyasha" He said as he eyed his younger half-brother.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said and took the rubber band off his wrist and started playing with it.

Kagome just shook her head and look back down at her peice of paper and started doodling and trying her best to ignore Inuyasha, She looked back over at him, but that was kind of hard when he looked so cute. Wait? She shook her head. Oh hell there was no denying it..he was cute, but he still is a bastard. She was brought out of her musings when somthing hit her in the head.

TWAP!!

She fell out of her chair and landed flat on her back stunned.

"OH! shit Kagome, I'm sorry are you o.k?" Inuyasha said. He was about to laugh till he saw her fall so instead he rushed to her side and lifted her head. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Inuyasha, what did you do?" Sesshomaru asked as he got up and joined Inuyasha beside her.

"Keh! I didn't mean to I was just playing with a rubber band and it slipped and hit her on the head." he said as looked at his brother.

"You are such an idiot Inuyasha" Sess said as he lifted her bangs from her forehead only to find a large welt.

_' Am I deaming?' _she thought as she looked back and forth between the brothers.

"Kagome? are you o.k?" Inuyasha asked as he tapped her cheek. She blinked and groaned.

_'No.' _ "I-I must be dead" she said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just gave her a puzzeld look.

"Inuyasha actually looks slightly worried." She laughed.

"Feh! I was not worried" Inuyasha said and dropped her head back down, turning his face around to hide the slight blush growing on his face.

"I assure you Kagome you are very much alive, Though you have a large welt on your forehead" Sess said with a tinge of amusement in his eyes as he noticed the blush on Inuyashas face . She took another look at the brothers and got to her feet.

"Oh! Well then...can we go then? she asked as she rubbed her forhead. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both sweat dropped.

"I supposed you've had enough. You may go, but I dont want to see you in here again, neither of you" Sess said as he looked at them both.

"Feh!" "Kay" Inuyasha and Kagome replied as they gathered up thier things and walked out the door.

"If only those two knew" Sess said as he smirked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ploped down on her bed after a nice long hot bath. It felt good to be home after the day she had. It had started out okay untill 'he' ruined it. What was with him anyways? Why did he hate her so? They were once friends a very long time ago, but one day he just started ignoring her then soon after that he started to pick on her. She sighed and rubbed her temples she didn't want to think about it right now, it usually caused her a headache.

_Ring. Ring_

She looked over at her phone and picked it up. It was probably Sango.

"Hello?" she said.

_"Hey Kag, its me so did you ask your mom yet?"_ Yep. Good old Sango.

"Yes, She said I could stay over as long as im home before noon to help grandpa out with the shrine. My punishment for getting detention." Kagome said as her twirled a peice of her hair and rolled her eyes.

_"Man, That sucks Kags. I feel sorry for you" Sango replied as she sat down on her bed._

"Well, its actually not that bad. I'd rather help out grandpa than be stuck in another detention with Yasha again." She sighed.

_"That bad huh?"_

"It was okay at first, but then we argued again which caused Shikon to scold me again, then Yasha decided to twap me in the head with a rubberband. It left quite a welt on my forhead." She absently rubbed her forehead.

_"Ouch! What happened after that?" Sango asked curiously._

"Well, I used being hit on the head as an excuse to be dismissed, which Shikon complied with" Kagome said with a shrug.

_"Wow, good going Kag. Well anyway I better get going now. Its my turn to make dinner tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow at school o.k?" Sango said while standing up._

"Alright Sango, I'll see you later. Bye."

_"Bye" _

_Click_

Kagome hung up the phone and crawled into her bed. _' I hope tomorrow is a better day'_ She sighed and closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked in the door kicked his shoes off and counted. "3...2...1".

"Inuyasha, Please come in here" came the voice of his brother.

_'Right on time' _"Keh! I'm coming." He muttured as he walked into the living room.

"You called Lord Fluffy?" he smirked

"Sit down Inuyasha and what have I told you about calling me that?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the teenager and sat down beside his wife.

"Keh" Inuyasha slowly followed suit. _'Here we go another long boring lecture.'_ He sighed and rolled his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**there is the next chapter, yes its short and boring. but it will be that way for a couple of chapters as i slowly build the plot up. thank review please :)**


	5. chapter 4 memories

**Chapter 4**

_"Inuyasha?" asked an 8 year old little girl that was currently standing below a tall beautiful tree. The God tree._

_"Hmm?" said a boy who was sitting high up in said tree looking up at the sky._

_"What are you doing?" the girl said while staring up at the boy admiring the way his long silver hair blew in the wind._

_"Thinking" he said as he let his foot that hung off the branch swing back and forth._

_"Oh!" Said the young Kagome as she seated herself on a root of the tree, looking around letting a few moments pass._

_"Inuyasha?" she asked again as she looked back up at him curiously._

_"What?" he sighed she was playing the 20 question game again._

_"Will you and me always be friends?" her eyes sparkled innocently._

_He looked down at her and deep into her innocent greyish silver eyes and thought for a moment before ansering._

_"Always." he said and smiled at her and turned his attention back to the clear blue sky, But not before catching a glimse of her smile._

_"Inuyasha..Inuyasha..look what I have." said a now 9 year old Kagome while running up to a 10 year old Inuyasha with her hands cupped._

_"Keh! What is it?" he asked while looking down at her hands curiously. She giggled a bit before opening her hands to revel a beautiful purple butterfly._

_"Isn't it pretty?" she looked at him with a wide smile while raising her hands a little more up to him._

_"Feh!" he shrugged and watched as she threw it back up into the air and watched as it spread its wings and took flight._

_"Kagome?" he asked as he took her hand that was hanging at her side. She looked over at him questionly._

_"Lets fly away together someday. o.k?" he squeezed her hand._

_"Okay" she said and squeezed back._

_"Promise? He asked looking hopful. She smiled brightly and shook her head then they both focused on watching the butterfly disappear in the distance._

_A twelve year old Kagome ran along the halls frantically looking for her friend. She had just been elected for president in student council and couldn't wait to share the news with Inuyasha. 'Grr... Where is...hey there he is' she said as she spotted him nearby._

_"Inuyasha..hey Inuyasha" she called run toward him while calling out to him then she stoped dead in her tracks._

_"Did he just?......._

Kagome was awake by the sound of an alarm. '_Damn'_ she thought as she reached over and slamed her hand down on

the noisy clock. _'That jerk. He even irritates me in my dreams'_ . She sighed. _"What happened to us?"_. All of a sudden he just...no she was going to think about it. She spent alot of time after that day thinking about what went wrong and she wasn't about to do it again. She shook her head and started to get ready for school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hey guys, here is the next chap. i know its probably shorter than the others, but i had a real busy week, well not so busy i was more distracted than anything..i had bought myself two of the box sets of the rurouni kenshin series, plus the first Inuyasha movie which i loved, and a few new video games but yea anyways the next one will be a little longer. in the next chap..sango is gonna talk kagome into going to a club. there they will se inu and umm...thats all ill say right now..thanks for the reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, i had a real bad work schedule my stupid A.D.O.N doesn't now how to do them apparently grr... anyways i didnt have the time to type and when i did i didnt want to do anything but sleep, but anyways this months is a little better, so hopfully i won't take to long in writing hte next chapters. anyways thank you **

**Warning: Language, mentions some bondage and very mild lime uhh i think that is it**

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha was currently walking with a mean looking scowl on his face. He was pissed off because Fluffy

had tried to ground him or in his words 'prevent you from hanging out with your friends. Kagome didn't deserve

that kind of treatment."Feh!" _thinks he can tell me want to do and shit.' _He smirked '_I'll show him..hmm Maybe_

_Miroku would like to...'_ His thoughts were stopped when he heard faint running footsteps and someone ranting.

"Hey thats....ompf." He couldnt finish his sentence because a small body crashed into him and caused him to

fall flat on his back with said body falling on top of him. _'What the?'_ He looked down and saw a head of long dark

hair belonging to none other than Kagome. He glared at her for a second then thought better of it. _' This will be more _

_fun.'_

"Hey Kags... falling for me are you?" He said with a smirk. Her eyes darkend and she let out a small growl.

"Pft...yea right...like i would fall for a guy like you.' she said and she let out a puff of air.

"Hey wait a minute. Whats that supposed to mean." the smirk now dead on his face.

"You have a brain think about it...on second thought nevermind that would be to hard for you." She smirked.

"Why you little..." he was stop by the sound of somone clearing the throat.

"Ahem...now what do we have here." Said Miroku with a lecherous grin on his face. Sango who was standing

beside him just stared wide eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome looked puzzled for a second and muttered a small 'huh?"

before they both realized the position they were in. They both turned really red and looked at each other before Inuyasha finally spoke up.

"Hey Bitch get the fuck off me" He pushed her off and got up. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Stop calling me bitch..and if you would of watched where you were going, I wouldn't have been on you in the

first place." she stood up and started dusting off her skirt.

"Keh! Well u shouldn't have been running down the middle of the street anyways, _Bitch_" he said threw gritted teeth.

She was about to retort but she was cut off by Sango.

"Kagome lets go were already going to be late enough as it is." she put a hand on her friends shoulder. Kagome

glared at Inuyasha and nodded her head.

"Lets go." She and Sango then headed twoard the school.

"So tell me my friend. What was that all about?" Miroku said While looking at his sliver haired friend.

"Keh! What was what all about? The Bitch just ran into me and knocked me down." The sliver haired friend replied.

"Well it certainly didn't look like that to me. She was on top of you and from the looks of it in no hurry to get off."

Miroku said with a smirk.

"Pervert, think what you will but that is the truth. Now lets go." Inuyasha said and started toward the school. Miroku

shook his head and followed his friend with a grin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Kagome, what was that all about back there?" Sango asked while casting a curious glance at her friend.

"Huh?...oh nothing i was runnig to school when _he _just happened to step into my path" She shrugged her

shoulders.

"I see. So why were you running." Her friend asked.

"I was running behind, stupid Souta hid my bookback from me and it took forever to find it. That little brat."

Kagome growled. "So whats the plan for tonight?" she asked cheering up a bit.

"Well...um...I was thinking we can go to club S & M?" Sango took a quick glace at Kagome waiting for her reaction.

"WHAT?...Sango we can't go there. DO you have any idea what kind of club that is?" Kagome stoped in her tracks and yelled ot her friend.

"Umm...Yea, but it would be fun. Come on Kagome live a little its not going to hurt any." Sango pleaded.

"No, I will not go." She crossed her arms over her chest looking at her best friend strenly.

"Kaagome...please." She gave her puppy eyes and pouted her lips while batting her eyes.

"Errr, thats not fair. You know I can't resist that look. Fine, well go just this once." Kagome said with

a sigh.

"GREAT!...I even have somthing for you to wear this is going to be so much fun. Thank you Kags" Sango squealed and hugged her friend.

"I just hope i dont regret this" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the backseat of a car two individuals were enjoying each others presences by kissing and caressing

the others bodies lustfully.

"Oh..Naraku." Moaned the female as her partner nipped at her neck.

"Are you sure you should be here...Kikyo?" The man smirked against her neck. "Arn't you

worried what he will say if he finds out?" he licked her neck.

"mmm..hmmpf. I'm not worried. I have him wraped around my finger and besides the only way he'll find out

is if we say something and i know that won't happen." She smirked "Now then where were we?" she layed back and pulled him by the shirt."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sannngo, do I have to wear this?" Whined Kagome threw her bathroom door.

"Yep, you know what kind of club it is. We can't just go in dressed casual." She said as she put the finshing touches

on her makeup.

"B-but....its so revealing." Kagome said as she placed her hand on the doorknob afraid to leave the bathroom.

"Oh, come on its not that bad and besides it will be fun." She turned toward the door. "Pleeease Kagome

just this once."

"Alright, but not a word of this to anyone do you got that?" Kagome said as she turned the knob and slowly walked out.

"So what do you think?" She said nervously. Sango looked her up and down and replied.

"Wow you look so great Kagome. So....so different. I really like this look on you" Sango smiled.

"You really think so?" Kagome said and turned around for her friend to get a better view.

"I know so, anyways we should get going now. The club should be opening up soon." The other girl replied while

grabbing a hold of Kagomes hand dragging her out of the room and down the stairs."

"Say Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"You never told me how we were going to get into the club. Don't you have to be twenty-one to enter?" Kagome

asked as they got into the car. The other girl paused for a moment.

"Well yea, but I have a friend who has a friend whose brother owns the club so he said we would be able to get

in" Sango said. Kagome was about to ask who but was interrupted when Sango cranked the music up high.

_'I have a feeling she isnt telling me something'_ she thought as they headed toward the club.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat at the bar watching the crowd. He watched a man pull a woman by a leash and switch his eyes

to a man who had a women bent over his knee and was smacking her ass whom was begging for more. Then he

switch his eyes over to his friend who had a grin on his face watching the entrance.

"So when is this girl of yours and her friend supposed to be here?" he asked while he took a swig of his beer.

"Soon my friend soon." he said and looked over at the silver haired boy.

"Who is she anyway. I'd like to meet her, any girl who can see past your perverted ways must be real something"

he chuckled.

"Hey...what can i say I'm a man with needs" his friend grinned.

"A man that needs several bumps on the head? You really are strange Monk." Inuyasha looked over at

Miroku again and notice his friend was in a dazed and waved a hand in his face and slowly followed his line of sight.

"Heeellllo, Monk are you th.." He stopped when he caught sight of two beatiful women that stood at the door way.

One of them was Sango. She was wearing tight black leather pants a black hulter top she had her hair up high in

a pony tail and had a two leather braclets on each of her wrists. _'Not bad'_. He then turned his attention to the other

girl standing next to her looking nervous. She had on black satin body suit corset she had braclets much like Sangos

but they had loops hanging off them, she had on a black leather chocker that also had a loop dangling from it and she

had her hair up in a tight bun with a few tendrels curled hanging down. His jaw dropped when he noticed who it was _'K-Kagome?'_ He was snaped out of his daze as Miroku waved them over.

"Sango my love, you look absolutly breath taking." Miroku said as the girl came to a halt in front of them.

"Thank you Monk" Sango blushed then wraped her arms around him then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"S-Sango?" Sango look over at Kagome then sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Miroku, but i wasn't sure how you would react, especially since..well you know" she gave a quick glace over at Inuyasha then back at Kagome hoping she wouldn't be mad at her. Kagome just smiled and

replied.

"Its o.k San...I knew it would of happened sooner or later so don't worry about it o.k?...Just from now on don't keep

nothing from me o.k?" Kagome smiled warmly at her.

"Kags your the best." She enveloped her best friend in a bear hug then dashed back over to Mirokus side.

"Kagome sweet you look lovly as well. Doesn't she Inu?" Miroklu said as her wraped his arm around Sangos waist she blushed and they turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Feh!" he muttered and took his place at the bar taking another swing of his beer. Kagome frowned.

"Don't mind him Kagome, Now how about I get us something to drink while you lovly ladies find us a booth?" Miroku asked. they nodded thier head and went off to look for a palce to sit. Miroku went up to the bar besides Inuyasha and ordered 3 long island iced teas.

"You know you can try being nicer to her. She used to be your best friend it wouldn't hurt to try." he said as he

watched the bartender mix thier drinks.

"Feh! The keyword is 'used' to be." Inu said with a scowl on his face.

"Please, for me just try." Miroku begged his friend as the bartender placed the drinks in front of him.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha grabbed one of the drinks and headed toward the girls. Miroku smiled and grabbed the other two and followed his friends path.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pleease Kagome just do it for me?" Sango asked while giving Kagome puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll try being nice to him but if he makes me mad then thats it." Kagome said. _'The things I do.'_ She sighed and looked around. The place was full of different kinds of people that were into bondage. There was men and women dragging thier partners around on leashes, there was cage dancers, poles and werid machines that were used for tying people up.

_'I can't believe people actually do this kind of stuff'_ she thought and was interrupted as a body stood in her view. She took the time to look this person over. She started at his feet he had on black combat boots, she then moved her eyes up to his legs and notice he had on black tight leather pants, she then looked at the shirt he had which was a black muscle shirt and didnt do well to hide his defined muscles. _'wow... this body is hot'_ Suddenly a drink was thursted in her face.

"Feh! are you gonna sit there and stare at me or are you going to take this and let me sit." Inuyasha smirked. She scooted over and blushed hard. Inuyasha sat down beside her and placed the drink in front of her.

"Here." he winked which only made her blush more. She took a sip of her drink and muttered a 'thank you'.

_'I can't believe it was Inuyasha I was checking out' _she groaned _'Why me'_

"Kagome sweet, why are you blushing?" Miroku asked as he took a seat next to Sango and handed her a drink. Kagome only blushed more. Sango looked at her sympathicly and decided to take the heat off her friend by chaning the subject.

"Miroku, How about we go out there and dance. I'm getting kind of bored just sitting here." She said.

"I'd love to Sango my love." He stoof and held his hand out for her.

"I'll be back Kagome" She smiled and her friend and winked. Kagome smiled back and waved at her.

_'Great now I'm stuck with the one person a can't stand' _she looked over at him and saw him chewing at his long nails.

_'This is going ot bed a long night'_

"Feh, what are you staring at" Inuyasha growled.

_'Yep diffenetly a long night'_ she though as she chugged the rest of her drink and waved for another one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will post the rest of the club scene as soon as i finsh it.

Review please :)


	7. life changing mistakes

**Warning: Sexual content (lemon) Language if you don't like don't read**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome took another shot of tequilla. After her third glass of long island iced tea Inuyasha had challenged her to a drinking contest. At first Inuyasha didn't think that she would be able to keep up, but there she was shoulder to shoulder with him with a small pink tint on her cheeks both done with there tenth shot.

"S-say Inuyasha?" she asked.

"What?"

"Lets dance?" she asked.

"What?" he looked over at her.

"Come on it'll be fun." She giggled and grabbed his hands dragging him over to the dance floor before he could answer.

He stood there shocked for a few mintues watching her as she swayed her hips side to side with her hands above her head. He soon snapped out of it and walked closer to her and started to move about. Kagome turned around and winked at him As she ran her hands down her body and back up again. Inu smirked at her then grabbed her by the hips pulling her closer to him with his leg between both of his so that she was straddling him. She let out a small gasp at thier closeness and looked into his eyes. He then winked at her again and started moving again so soon she followed suit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow look at that." Miroku told Sango as he motioned over to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Woa. Go Kags. Who would of thought they'd get along that good." She said as she watch Kagome ride Inuyashas leg.

"It really isn't all that un believe able my dear, I mean they were very close a while back." He said as he saw Inuyasha burry his head in Kagomes neck.

"Yea, I wonder what happened though? They just all of a sudden stopped being friends." she said curiously.

"I don't know. They are the only ones that do I believe, and I doubt they will tell us. Anyways how about we take off?" He asked hopfully.

"Why not? I'm sure they'll be fine." Sango smiled and grinned at Miroku.

"My place or yours?" He asked as he lead her out the door.

-------------------------------------------------**lime**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome felt good. No wait scratch that she felt great. She was pressed up tightly against Inuyasha. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was playing with his hair. He had a hand on her hip while the other one was nestled between her legs rubbing her covered heated center. His face was burried in her neck kissing at it and nipping it now and then.

"In-Inuyasha" she moaned.

"MM" was his reply as he rubbed her little bundle between her legs and sucked on her neck.

"To-too many people" she put her forhead to his shoulder. He pulled back and looked around. The place was still packed but noone was paying attention they were all involved in thier own sexual play. He noticed Sango and Miroku left. _Probably to have some fun on there own'_ He smirked .

"'yasha?" she slurred. He snapped out of it and looked at her. She was drunk, but then again so was he and he couldnt just leave her here weither he liked her or not. Besides he could have a little fun.

"Lets go." he said as he took her hand and led her away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure they will be o.k? I wouldnt want nothing to happen to Kagome" Sango asked as she looked over at her lover.

"Yes they will be fine. Inuyasha will take care of her. Hes not always an asshole. He'll make sure shes safe" He said as her caressed Sangos bare back.

"You better hope so, cuz if not I'll knock u a good one." She glared at him. He gulped.

--------------------------------------------------------**Lemon**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome bursted through his bedroom room kissing passionatly. Inu reached behind him to close the door while Kagome rid him of the shirt. He pushed her forward till the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and they tumbled down. He broke away from thier kiss and attacked her neck as he started to undo the laces of her corset. She ran her hands down his strong hard back.

"Inuyasha mm" she moaned as he massaged her breasts after he rid her of the corset. He bent his head down and took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked at it. She gasped in pleasure and started to rub her leg on his hardening member. He suckd in a breath and nuzzled his nose in the valley of her breasts. "K-Kagome" he mumbled. She trailed her hands over his shoulders and down his well toned best to his pants. Inuyasha licked his way up to her lips and crushed them with his as he pressed his hips hard to hers. She moaned and slid the pants down to his knees. "Inuyasha touch me." She muttered.

He trailed his hand slowly over her breast and down her smooth stomach to where her thighs met. He slowly rubbed his fingers through her silky folds. She arched her back and broke there kiss apart. He took the time to attack her breasts again

and gently bit her nipple.

Kagome was withering in pleasure. No man had ever touched her that way or made her feel as good as Inuyasha was right now. She was burning. The fires within her were fierce. She needed somthing, but she didnt know what. "Inu..yasha...Please....I...I need you" she begged.

Inuyasha was trying hard to control himself. He wanted to go slow, But with her scent and her begging him. He just couldnt take it. He opened her legs wider and crawled between them he kissed her hard and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He hoped. He didn't think he could stop now anyways if she said no. "Ye-yes please Inuyasha i need you now" She arched her hips to show him how much she wanted him.

He nodded and placed the head of his member at her entrance and kissed her passtionaly as he trusted and burried himself deep within her. He didnt notice the resistance that he hit because he was to far gone with the way she felt around him. Like heaven. He thrusted in and out of her at a moderate pace. She dug her nailed into his shoulders while moaning his named in pleasure. He licked at her ear lobe then down her neck to the area where her shoulder and neck meet.

She was almost there. Where she didn't know, but she knew he was the only one who could take her there. His thrusts were starting to get frantic almost as if he knew. She started to buck her hips in tuned with his then finally she reached that place she was searching for. She screamed out his name as her vision went white. "INUYASHA".

When her muscles started to contract around him, He couldnt help it he had to follow her so a few more thrusts he sank his teeth into her neck then collaps onto her.

They lay there for a few mintues. Kagome felt his teeth release her. She sleeply opened her eyes and through clouded ones she looked into his. and before she feel alseep she could of sworn she saw two dog shapped ears on top of his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bright sun was what woke her up she moaned and rolled over into somthing warm and hard. She lazily cracked opened

The first thing she saw were two white fuzzy ears She lazily smiled and without thinking about it she reached up and took one of them between her fingers. They were warm and soft. She giggled softly when they tried to turn away from her fingers then stopped when she heard a rumble and hot breath on her neck. She blinked a couple of times then slowly lowered her eyes and what she saw was the last thing she would ever expect.

_'Oh Shit...its Inuyasha...what the hell am I doing in bed with Inuyasha?' _She tried to wiggle away from him but he had his arm tightly around her waist.

_'This is bad.' _She sighed _'Think Kagome think, how can I get him to let go?'_ She looked around then back over at him then the ears caught sight of his ears again. _'Maybe...'_ She wrapped her fingers around an ear again and started to massage them slowly. SHe held in the giggle that was trying to break free when he started to rumble again soon after his grip on her loosed and she slipped out of his grasps. She winced when she sat up and looked down between her legs thats when she noticed she was naked and had a little bit of blood on her thighs. She paniced.

_'Oh god, I..we..shit..this is really bad.' _She thought and gathered her clothes and dressed as quickly as possible. _'I hope he doesn't remember this, I don't know what I'm going to do.' _She looked at him one last time and left for home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sighed and rolled onto his back. He cracked open an eye and then two. "What a crazy ass dream I had last night." His ears twitched a bit. "Me and Kagome.....Why would I dream about somthing like that about _her." _He sat up. _'Oh well, I'm not gonna put much thought into it.'_ He thought as he inhaled deeply then paused. _'Whats that smell?'_ He let his breath go and started to sniff around he lifted the sheets and he located the smell, and along with it a small blood stain. _'Th-thats Kagomes blood.'_ His eyes widen as he looked at the spot again._ 'Fuck...she was...I..and we.'_

"K-Kagome?" He sighly called out and looked around the room. It was empty accept for himself. _'Shes gone, damn how I am supposed to face her now. I fucked up.'_ His ears drooped. _'She probably knows now too.' _He sighed and got dressed while thinking about what he was going to say to her. _'But I won't get to see her until monday.'_ After finshing tying his shoe he went to go see what his dumb ass brother was doing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here is the next chapter you guys i hope you likjed it...i really tried hard on this one...i didnt go threw it though..since today was my last day off and i wanted it out as soon as possible for my faithful readers. I'll do the next one soon as i can thanks review :)


End file.
